1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for sinks. Specifically, this invention relates to an attachment for a sink that provides an apparatus for draining water flowing from a tap while maintaining a sealed sink.
2. Background
Single basin sinks present several drawbacks with respect to washing articles in the sink. Once the sink drain is sealed, liquid flowing from a tap may not be drained. As the volume of liquid added to the sink increases the sink may begin to overflow. Therefore, during the article washing or rinsing process, the sink drain must be opened at regular intervals to reduce the volume of liquid in the sink. This process reduces the efficiency of washing or rinsing articles.
Several devices exist to avoid the problem described above. For example, an hourglass-shaped receptacle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,755. Other sink receptacles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,070,812, 3,289,218, 4,128,905, 5,435,022, 4,648,140 and 4,698,861. Each of these receptacles allow for draining of tap water while the sink is sealed, but each receptacle comprises a rigid immobile structure that occupies the center of the sink. Therefore, the location of these devices is not ideal, and the location may not be changed readily after the device is put into place without unsealing the sink.
A portable sink attachment is described in. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,762 titled xe2x80x9cPortable Attachment for Sinks.xe2x80x9d The device contains an upper wide mouth connected to an elbow that is relatively flat. The elbow is connected to a sealing means that plugs the sink. Unlike the previous devices, this device does not occupy the center of the sink. This device, however, is not attached to the sides of the sink.
Several means are known for attachment of devices to sinks. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,246. The device has a cylindrical ring and removable means for attachment. The removable mounting means are positioned ninety degrees from each other and secure the device to the sink.
There exists a need in the art for a sink attachment that provides an apparatus for draining liquids while simultaneously sealing the sink. The device should require a minimum amount of sink space and should be securely, but removably, attached to the sink.
Now there is provided by the present invention a sink attachment that provides for draining of tap water while simultaneously sealing the sink. The device is mobile, flexible, removable and occupies limited space in the sink.
It is therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a sink attachment that fits into a sink and seals the drain of the sink effectively preventing any liquid in the sink from draining out. The use of this sink attachment allows the sink to be filled with a liquid, i.e. filled with soapy water to wash dishes, but provides an avenue for draining any liquid that flows from a tap, i.e. water that may be used to rinse the dishes.
In a first embodiment, the sink attachment comprises a basin, a drain tube, and a sealing member. The basin may be removably attached to the sink using an attaching member. The attaching. member may be any device or material that provides for reversible attachment including two sided tape, Velcro, magnets, or suction cups. Preferably the attaching member is suction cups. The drain tube and the basin are in communication, and a liquid-tight seal is created when the drain tube is connected to an opening in the basin. This liquid-tight seal prevents water from leaking out of the sink attachment and into the sink. The liquid-tight seal also prevents water in the sink from leaking into the sink attachment to prevent draining of the water from the sink. The method of connecting the drain tube to the basin may be any. method known to those skilled in the art. Preferably the drain tube is connected to the basin using one or more devices, such as fittings selected from the group consisting of compression fittings, PVC fittings, bulkhead fittings, flare fittings, and couplers. Optionally, the drain tube may be permanently fixed to the basin using adhesives or the like.
The drain tube is in communication with a sealing member. A liquid tight seal is also created between the drain tube and the sealing member. The drain tube is connected to the sealing member using one or more devices, such as the fittings and devices described hereinabove. The drain tube may also be attached to the sealing member using an adhesive.
The sealing member fits over the sink drain to retain water in the sink. The sealing member may be any apparatus that creates a liquid tight seal between the sealing member and the sink drain. More preferably the sealing member is any standard sink stopper or garbage disposal stopper. Most preferably the sealing member is a flat sink stopper or a garbage disposal stopper. Upon contacting the sink drain, the flat sink stopper and the garbage disposal stopper create a suction to prevent liquid from draining out of the sink.
The components of the sink attachment may be made from numerous materials. These materials include plastics, rubber, polymers, metals, Plexiglas(copyright), glass, ABS, or combinations thereof. The metal material may be any metal material but is preferably a metal that is resistant to rusting and tarnishing, such as brass. Optionally, the metal may be galvanized or coated with a substance, such as Teflon, to prevent rusting and to increase the life of the sink attachment.
In a second embodiment, the basin further comprises a screen located in an opening in the basin. The screen prevents particulate matter from entering into the drain tube and potentially clogging the sink.